Dime¿Jugamos con la muerte?
by leehiokamuraizuzi
Summary: En el hospital de konoha, están pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente, los pacientes y enfermeras que se quedan por la noche ven y escuchan cosas das esas personas no saben que la muerte esta cerca gracias a unos jovenes que decidieron jugar con ella, y con la muerte no se juega!
1. Chapter 1

En el hospital de konoha, están pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente, los pacientes y enfermeras que se quedan por la noche ven y escuchan cosas extrañas, e incluso atormentados en sus hogares o después de trabajar, e incluso han aparecido personas ahorcadas en el baño u otro lugar donde hay gente enferma. Sakura Haruno es una chica amable linda y un poco violenta, a veces. No cree mucho en cosas fantasiosas, pero cuando subestimas mucho al mundo de los muertos, algo malo puede pasar, sin embargo ella no es la única, Shikamaru Nara tampoco cree en esas cosas pero al ingresar al hospital se dará cuenta que los espíritus del otro lado siempre están ahí, también esta Hinata Hyuga, que cree en esto y sabe que si existen, pero nadie le cree.

Sasuke Uchiha es nuevo en la ciudad y por un accidente automovilístico es ingresado al hospital por una fractura en las dos piernas. El es frio y muy orgulloso, pero cuando conoce a la doctora sakura, se enamora de ella, pero su orgullo y frialdad le impiden a dar el primer paso. Juntos se verán envueltos en un juego de una vieja maldición lanzada al hospital de konoha, que cobrara muchas vidas inocentes.

0O0O0O0 PROLOGO:

-¡S-sasuke!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas una peli rosa, mientras era arrastrada por una extraña figura, por todo el hospital hasta llegar a unas escaleras que guiaban hacia un sótano, –….¡Ayúdame!- fue lo último que se escucho, hasta que unas puertas se escucharon cerrarse.

-¡sakura!-grito el joven uchiha intentando levantarse de la camilla agarrando unas muletas-¡ayuda!- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, estaba oscuro y las luces se apagaban y encendían, al mismo tiempo que ve una extraña figura con una bata, en definitiva era una mujer, pero se acercaba lentamente a él torciendo el pescuezo hacia un lado con las manos en el aire.

-sasuke-kun- decía la figura con voz extraña, acerca doce y levantando la cabeza, en ese momento el miedo que tenia sasuke lo dejo inmóvil-¡sasuke-kun!-grito la extraña figura, mientras la luces por donde ella pasaba se apagaban, a medida que ella caminara.

-¡Hinata!-susurro sasuke poniéndose de pie, ya que por el miedo cayó al suelo, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y nervioso.

-¡Corre sasuke-kun, vete de este lugar!- grito la expectra figura, pero esta vez con la verdadera voz de hinata-¡salva a sakura!

En ese momento, sasuke sale corriendo, con dificultad pues no llevaba las muletas, hasta llegar a la salida de aquel horrible hospital, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho la voz de sakura en su mente , y recordó como fue arrastrada hacia el pasillo-sakura…-susurro adentrándose en el hospital nuevamente.

Como pueden notar la historia no comienza asi, el inicio es diferente, pero quise poner este pequeño prologo para que ya vallan sabiendo de lo que se trata, que es de terror y que quiero causar un poco de suspenso con esto


	2. ¿hay que jugar?

¡aquí va el primer capitulo!

Yeeei, que bien que hayan comentado! Ya pensé que nadie leería mi fanfic ¬¬ pero bueno aquí esta la conti.

-¡por favor!-suplicaba ino a su amiga-¡no seas aburrida!-se quejo, cruzando los brazos.

-¡está bien!...-acepto finalmente la peli rosa- pero, no acep…-fue interrumpida por el altavoz del hospital- ¡tengo que irme, a qué hora me dijiste que era la reunión?-pregunto sakura, poniéndose de pie.

-a las siete…¿Qué haces?- pregunto ino, observando cómo su amiga agarraba una bata blanca, y salía corriendo del lugar, sin decir una palabra-sakura…-susurro.

Sakura iba corriendo por los pacillos del hospital, hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias, al entrar , ve a las enfermeras atendiendo a aquel joven, que estaba inconsciente, sus dos piernas estaban fracturadas, los huesos se podrían observar, en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la imagen era horrible, como sus piernas pudieron acabar asi. La peli rosa se armo de valor y se acerco al joven, sin ver su rostro.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto sakura a tsunade mientras revisaba el cuerpo del joven.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, parece que fue encontrado a pocos metros fuera del automóvil inconsciente!- respondió, mientras le mostraba la historia médica del joven a sakura.

-¡hay que operarlo tsunade-sama!-

-Si,… es por eso que te he llamado- dijo desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el joven casi sin vida-¡tu llevaras a cabo la operación y te encargaras de cuidarlo!... ¿está bien?-pregunto viendo a sakura directamente a los ojos.

-¡Si!, pero… ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto confundida.

-porque ya es hora de que empieces a ejercer tu profesión como doctora… ¿no crees, sakura?-

-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-¡gracias, tsunade-sama, dare lo mejor de mí!- dijo acercándose al joven para examinar su cuerpo, para luego comenzar la operación.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y la operación había terminado, sakura estaba cansada, operar dos piernas fracturadas no es trabajo sencillo y mas para un novata como ella, pero tsunade la ayudo un poco, ahora tendría que quedarse noche y día hasta que sasuke se recuperara lentamente, aun no estaba bien todavía.

-sakura está sentada en su oficina, cuando desvía su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, ya eran las siete de la noche, no habían casi gente en los pasillos del hospital, nada más que los familiares de algunos pacientes y las enfermeras-¡Rayos!-se quejo mientras veía el reloj, en ese momento entra ino vestida normal, sin el traje de enfermera.

-¡vamos sakura, ya son las siete!- dijo la chica, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-ino...no voy a poder ir…-

-¿eh?... ¡¿porque?!-pregunto ino, cruzándose de brazos.

-tengo que cuidar a un paciente mientras se mejora de una operación, me lo ah ordenado tsunade-sama-

-está bien… ¡pero mañana no faltes!-exigió la chica mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Ya en casa de ino se encontraban, naruto, kiba, neji, lee, tenten, shikamaru,sai, gaara, temari,shino y hinata , todos estaban reunidos en la sala después de haber comido, se sentaron en los muebles y se dispusieron a contar historias de sus vidas y de cómo les había ido después de la universidad, hasta que…

-ino… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta tenten, sacando una tabla, con unas letras y unos números.

-eh, bueno eso lo encontré en el sótano del hospital, y quise traerlo para jugar un poco-

-dice… a, ¿Qué juego es este?-pregunta kiba, resacándose la cabeza-

-¡no lo se!...pero se ve divertido por eso lo traje, ¿van a jugar o no?-

-¡e-este juego es para c-comunicarse con los espíritus o almas en pena, ino!- dice hinata levantándose del sofá.

-¡vamos, hinata... tú y tus cosas de fantasmas!-

-¡es cierto, yo lo he jugado!- dice temari cruzándose de brazos.

-¡está bien vamos a jugar!- dice naruto, quitándole la tabla de ouija a tenten y colocándola en la mesa-¿Cómo se juega hinata?

-en ese momento un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas- b-bueno , primero todos tenemos que colocar los dedos en ese triangulo, y hacer una pregunta a algún espíritu, y esperar a que el responda moviendo el triangulo , si lo mueve al sol es si y si lo mueve a la luna, creo que sería no, luego hacerle preguntas-

-¡hey esto no es un juego!-advierte temari, mientras hinata colocaba el triangulo en la tabla.

-¡eh…vamos, que esas cosas no existen!- dice shikamaru, observando a temari directamente a los ojos- si siguen así esto se pondrá aun más aburrido, no le quiten la diversión a esto…

-bueno ya les advertí, de aquí a lo que ocurra en un futuro, no seré responsables-

-¡bueno ya comencemos, pongan todos las manos en el triangulo, como dijo hinata!-ordeno ino.

Todos obedecieron, los únicos que no jugaron, fueron, neji, gaara, shino y sai, los demás se sentaron en el suelo, en forma de círculo alrededor de la tabla.

-¿se encuentra algún espíritu, en este lugar?-pregunto temari, en ese momento el triangulo se movió hasta quedar en la luna, todos se miraron a la cara pues ninguno lo había movido- no…-susurro temari-¡bueno, no hay nadie aquí guarde…-en ese momento el triangulo se movió rápidamente al sol, todos quedaron en shock, esta vez se movió solo nadie lo estaba tocando y se movía muy rápido.

-¿c-cómo te llamas?-pregunto, el triangulo se movía rápidamente, apuntando hacia varias letras formando una palabra, mientras kiba repetía cada letra que marcaba- l e…-

-¿eres del hospital?-pregunta la rubia, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el triangulo apunta hacia el sol-si…

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta tenten, mientras el triangulo se movía por sí solo, nadie tenía sus manos en el.

- a…. ¡¿qué?!- pregunta ino nerviosa-

-¡esto es ridículo!- se queja shikamaru, mientras tomaba el tablero en sus manos y lo tiraba a la basura-

-shikamaru…-susurra ino

-¡no tenias que hacer eso, que tal si ese espíritu se enoja con trigo!- reclama tenten.

-¿crees en eso tenten?-pregunta lee, impresionado.

-¡por lo que acabo de ver si… bueno ahora estoy confundida, será mejor que olvidemos esto…!-

-tenten tiene razón, terminemos esto ya no va pasar nada…- naruto se coloca de pie y llama los demás chicos que se encontraban afuera, ya después de un rato todos se habían ido, a excepción de hinata que se quedaría con ino esa noche.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ya eran las doce de la noche y sakura se encontraba sentada, cuidando al uchiha, que aun seguía dormido, la joven se encontraba tomando una taza de café, para poder mantenerse despierta, ella se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, tenía su traje de enfermera, ya pocas personas se encontraban en el hospital, solo las enfermeras y los pacientes.

Sakura pov's :

Estaba sentada , observando de lejos al chico que se encontraba en la camilla, era bastante guapo, y más dormido, se veía muy tierno, no sería tan malo cuidarlo, pensé, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida una risa de unos niños me despertó, venían del pasillo, así que decidí salir a ver quiénes eran, pues no es nada normal que unos niños a estas horas estén jugando por el pasillo del hospital, cuando Salí al pasillo vi a una niña con la cabeza baja, con un vestido blanco y un peluche sin ojos en sus manos.

-¿has ido al sótano?-me pregunta con voz ronca, sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices, oye cómo te llamas?-pregunte acercándome a ella, cuando estaba a punto de acércame un poco más, ella levanto el brazo apuntando hacia el elevador.

-¡él sabe!- dice aun señalando hacia el elevador.

-he… ¿Quién?-pregunto mientras me volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero no vi a nadie - hay no hay nadie-dije volteándome a verla, pero ya no estaba, en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento escucho un ruido que proviene de la habitación donde se encontraba mi paciente, así que Salí corriendo para ver que ocurría, cuando entre observe a sasuke tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-¡oye, pero que haces!-

-¡déjame en paz, suéltame!- dijo, empujándome al suelo-

-¿así agradeces a la persona que te salvo la vida, eh?-dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba mi uniforme.

Si les gusto comenten xfaa!


End file.
